What a Crazy Mission!
by camelliastar
Summary: Milliana MIlderd,a half witch was assigned to do a mission to Japan, and currently takes place in Ouran High School!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Okay, It's my first time writing fanfics, and I'm really nervous . Give reviews please! I'm a disclaimer and I don't own Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club.

Rating: K+ Tags: Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, Crossovers

What A Crazy Mission!

Chapter 1:

Milliana Milderd was a simple-minded, yet a carefree student of DWMA. Honorable student, indeed. Since she wasn't just a usual weapon. She was a half-witch. Her mother was a famous well known witch, and her father was a strong weapon. They married and gave birth to Milliana. Unfortunately, they both died when Milliana was 3. They proctected Milliana from an evil kishin egg. Before they really died, they sealed their souls into Milliana's rosario. By doing this, they could prevent anything to harm Milliana's soul.

She was taken by DWMA and raised there. Of course she still remembered precisely what happened to her parents. Since she was raised in DWMA, she knew Maka, Black*Star, and Kid really well.

She also had disadvantage of being a half witch. She wasn't accepted well by both society, neither witches, neither DWMA. Most people talked about her behind her backs, since she was a half witched. They were concerened that her witch side would expand. That would bring bad influence.

Luckily, she still got the opportunity to go to DWMA like other meisters and weapons. But, she needed to work as a secretary there. By the way, being a half witch doesn't always mean that you don't have friends. Milliana was also concidered as a student with high abilities. Because of that, she was one of the elite student unit, Spartoi.

Maka suddeny broke the ice: "Milliana! Hi! Let's go to class together, shall we?"

In front of the emerald-eyed girl, stood a 162 cms girl, with thick-auburn pigtails (tied with black ribbons), black mini dress, and black boots. That was Milliana, a 14 years old girl, one year older than Maka, but still look average to her. Not long came a shark-toothed boy, with some albino features, called soul, Maka's partner. (by the way, Milliana didn't need to have a partner because her witch wavelenght may harm the meister). Soul spoke with his low-toned voice:

"Shinigami-sama called you to the Death room. You should hurry."

Milliana nodded.

"Yes, understood, Soul"

And she gave Soul the cutest smile ever. Soul blushed and started to think about pervy thinks. Dramatically, a dictionary slammed his cranium. Almost splitting into two. Milliana sighed, and ran across the hall. She saw her chilhood friend, the noisy blue haired ninja along with his weapon waved at her. She replied and continued running.

Finally, after a few laps, she found the death room. It was closed. Milliana timidly knocked the door a few times. Hoping for reply. She carefully opened the door and saw the Shinigami alongside with his son and his son's weapons. The familiar greeting started:

"Wus up, wuss up, wuss up!"

"Hi Shinigami-sama. Why didi you called me?"

"Do you remember your far cousin, the Hitachiin brothers, Milliana-chan?"

Milliana tried to remember for a while. 7 years ago, they did meet, once. It was on The twins' 8th birthday. Shinigami was invited. Knowing that Milliana and the Hitachiins are related, he took Milliana with him. At that time, Hikaru and Kaoru was a full frontal jerks. They teased almost all guests there. When It was almost time for Milliana's turn, somewhat it was different. They played their favorite game:

"Let's play a game, Which one is Hikaru?"

The twins asked Milliana with their symetrical pose.

"Let's see, which one of you is older."

Milliana asked back, not looking at them.

"We won't tell you…"

The twins teased her, in their little devils mode.

"I won't answer."

Milliana carelessly answered them.

"It means you forfeit!"

Said Hikaru, full of pride.

"No, I didn't, I said I won't answer."

"It's just the same!"

Kaoru defend his brother.

"The game you played was foolish. You want to be respected as individuals, right? I can see right trough your souls. By playing those tricks, you both are just making other people upset, and that's not gonna solve your problems!"

Milliana tottaly kicked their asses. By her soul preception, she managed to know what's within theirselves. She knew it crystal clear. Their real dreams to be known as a different individuals. Milliana took her glass of syrup and moved to other side of the room, leaving the twins dumbstrucked.

"Oh, those boys."

Milliana replied Shinigami

"Yes. I want you to go to Japan and observe the condidtion on kishin eggs and witches there. I suspect that there are many of them. Please locate the places of those evil souls and please confirm it directly to DWMA. Make sure you locate every inch of those souls there."

Shinigami explained.

"Understood."

Milliana gave Shinigami her adventurous smile. She was tottaly ready for some adventure in Japan. She packed her things and went to Death city airport directly. Shinigami's privatejet was there and ready to take off. Milliana whispered softly to herself:

"Next destination, Ouran High School, Japan"

Author Notes: That's it, hope you enjoyed. I'm so sorry if I misspelled or misstyped. I the grammars are pretty bad don't you think? (English isn't my mother's tounge, sorry). Please give reviews. ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hi, I'm back! I'm in holiday now, so I've got plenty of time :D. I'm sorry, on the previous chapter I made a few mistakes. The didi word was supposed to be did, and privatejet was supposed to be private jet. The rating was supposed to be K, not K+. *beg for forgiveness* So… so… sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2:

Déjà vu

Milliana was ready to go to her new-temporary school, Ouran High School. A private school for rich kids. She enrolled there as a foreign exchange student. She kept her secret as a spy from shinbusen to locate the places of kishin eggs. Her witchy attire had already replaced by knee-length pale yellow uniform. Which was designed by a designer. She decided to use train to go. Because she thought, that was the cheapest transportation.

After 15 minutes journey in a Japanese train, Milliana finally arrived. The school was huge, and it was definetly built by a skilled architect. She walked inside and tried to find her class. She was supposed to be a middle schooler, but because of her abilities, Shinigami decided to pur her on the senior sections. None of the teachers in Ouran disagree, so Milliana was a legal high school student.

"1-A, hm… I hope this school year will be exciting."

Milliana stared in front of her new class, 1-A. The class sign was polished beautifully, and the door was huge and fascinating. It was tottaly different than DWMA. When she walked in, the class had already started. She was LATE.

"Oh, students, May I have your attention?"

The teacher exclaimed to the students and let Milliana in. Then, he continued:

"This is our foreign exchange student and your new friend, Milliana Milderd. From now on, she will be attending classes with you."

Milliana bowed politely as the Japanese usually did. Then she smiled to everyone in the class. After that, she started to introduce herself:

"Hello, my name is Milliana Milderd. Previously, I lived in Nevada, a state region in The United States of America. I'm new to Japan, so please guide me."

In her best Japanese, Milliana precisely introduce herself in front of the whole class. Milliana sat down to a seat near the window. She caught a glimpse of the twins. She still remembered them, eventough the twins didn't seem to. She also saw such a bishounen there. Between the twins. She was pretty sure that the person who sat between them was a girl, but then she saw that person wore a BOY's uniform!

"For the love of shinigami, I do think that my friends in shinbusen are psychos, but I saw something even more!"

Milliana spoke softly to herself. Almost whispered. She also thought that the twins were somekind of psychos, because they were doing their brotherly love acts.

"Sure the world is big."

Milliana sighed. Her brain needed to process a few things.

School was finally over. She really wanted to call Shinigami-sama to report. But there was no quite place at all. She thought libraries would be a nice place to do it, but all 4 were noisy! And crowded! (Author note: This is why I called this chapter Déjà vu )

Milliana was confused. Where should she call Shinigami-sama. This was a private conversation. It seemed that Milliana already suspected a few kishin souls near the school. It was obvious that Shinigami-sama sent her here to observate.

She looked up and saw a sign. It said: "Music Room Three" Written in Japanese. She made her way upstairs. She knocked the door and waited for reply. She tought to herself:

"No one is inside , this is a good place to contact him."

She carefully opened the door, and rose petals started to flew out of the room. And Milliana saw a thing she had never seen in her life,

Seven charming young men stood in front of her!

"Welcome, my lady, Milliana Milderd, the foreign exchange student."

Said a man who sat on the chair.

Milliana was dumbstruck, they wore Japanese samurai cosplay. Milliana bowed and said:

"Sorry, I entered the wrong room."

She blushed and made her move towards the door. She knew she wasn't supposed to enter that music she also thought, how come they know her name. It didn't really matter at that time, because what really matters at that time was the guy who greeted her earlier stopped her:

"Why are you so in a hurry, my princess? Why don't you spend time here for a while in the host club?"

Milliana ducked and said an apology once more:

"Sorry, I just needed to find a quite place to study. Oh for sweet shinigami, could you please release me?"

"Shinigami?"

The twins suddenly approached Milliana. She knew those little beast faces and turned right away to go out.

"I'm sorry, I need to g…"

PRAAAANNNNGGGG!

Well, accidently, Milliana broke a 5 million red vase with handmade details and ornaments. Milliana sweatdropped and looked aroud her. A guy with spectacles suddenly formed an evil smile, the twins just whispered to each other (apparently, their mouths perform two words, déjà vu ), the bishounen just smiled (tried to cheer her up), the boy with stuffed bunny smiled, the tall guy just stood there did nothing, and the guy who greeted her earlier did the same thing like the twins just did.

"How I'm going to pay it, I might be a foreign student, but I don't have such money! I lived in a flat!"

Milliana stammered. Her brain was thinking rapidly of how she's gonna deal with this. Trough her soul preception, she knew everything that they tought. The bishounen was a girl and she did the same thing like Milliana just did a few seconds ago and forced to be a host! Milliana thought:

"Am I gonna end up faking my gender like that girl did? Oh my, for the love of shinigami. Why did it become like this. Maka-chan, I wanna go home!"

A guy with spectacles approached Milliana and formed a devilish smile:

"As the vice president, Ootori Kyoya, I have counted that your total debt is 5 millions yen vase. Since you declared that you couldn't pay, which was the same condition as Haruhi over there *he pointed to Haruhi*, you should pay with your body. Maybe you could be a hostess for us?"

Haruhi replied Kyoya in shock:

"Wait, senpai. Why on my case there wasn't anything about hostess!"

Kyoya smirked evilly and didn't answer Haruhi, he turned to Milliana.

Milliana shooked her head:

"I cannot be a hostess neither a host. I can't do such thing. I prefer to be a secretary. I'll make reports about your club and data the club's spending. I also can make message to other clubs or the councils. I'm used to these kind of things."

A loli shota boy, named Mitsukuni, or called Honey suddenly came to Milliana:

"Milli-chan is going with us! Yaay! Would you like to eat some cake?"

Milliana looked at the boy and smiled:

"Yes, I would."

After finished eating 2 montblancs and a strawberry tart she raised her cup of tea and stared at the window. The twins who were watching Mori, Honey, and Milliana ate cakes while having customers, got a déjà vu. They suddenly remembered about their far cousin, the one that kicked their asses on their 8th birthday. In amazement,they both ran to Milliana and hugged her:

"So, it's you! The girl who refused to play which one is Hikaru game!"

They both exclaimed happily.

Tamaki, the one who greeted Milliana asked them surprised:

"You know her?"

The twins replied:

"Yes! Our dear cousin, Milliana who rejected our game!"

Haruhi asked Milliana in disbelieve:

"You are blood-related to these guys?"

Milliana sweatdropped and answered Haruhi:

"Yes I am."

Well, this school year was really interesting. Milliana was forced to be a part in host club, and she really thought that all host club members (except Haruhi) were morons and insane. And at the end, Milliana didn't have he chance to contact Shinigami-sama. Club activities were dismissed, and Milliana was on her way home. She sighed:

"Black*Star, Kidd-kun, and Blair-san. I thought you guys were pretty weirdos, but these guys are worst than you. Be glad."

Good luck, Milliana our half demon wing and half witch .

Author note: It's not over yet! Please wait for chapter 3. I'll update if I misstyped or misspelled. English isn't my mother's tounge. Sorry. Please give reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hi, I'm back! Sorry for later update than my previous chapters. Now, Milliana will face the bizzare Host Club live. Will she manage to get trough? Okay, let's goooo! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 3:

Bizzare Host Club Live

Milliana woke up. Earlier than usual. It was 5.00. Milliana decided to contact Shinigami-sama. She wobbled and reached the bathroom. She walked near the mirror. Carefully, she started to scribble on the mirror.

"42-42-546"She chanted and continued scribbling.

"Wuss up! Wuss up! Wuss up!" Shinigami exclaimed.

"Shinigami-sama, It's Milliana Milderd, half witch-half weapon reporting. I have safely come to Japan. I discovered a few kishin eggs souls here."Milliana reported.

"Good, Milliana-chan. Do you know the purpose of this mission?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes." Milliana replied.

"We need to locate kishin eggs souls for the mission board. Please don't let anyone from Shinbusen discovered your mission, okay? So the mission board will be exciting." Shinigami explained.

"Okay, count on me." Milliana replied and smiled.

"See ya Milliana." Shinigami waved and closed their conversation.

Milliana immediately took a bath and brushed her teeth. After that, she cooked her breakfast, very Japanese style. She made a few onigiris. 2 of them she ate them for breakfast. The rest, she packed it for lunch alongside with chocolate milk.

She spun her heel, and took her bag. She put on her shoes, locked the flat, and ran to catch the train. Station was only 300 meters away from her jogged to the station and bought the ticket. Milliana was a commoner, pretty much like Haruhi. Accidentaly, she met with Haruhi in the train.

"Haruhi-san!" Milliana waved at Haruhi.

"Hi!" Haruhi replied and moved closer to Milliana.

"Haruhi-san, I want to ask you something about the Host club." The simple minded Milliana asked Haruhi.

"Yes, anything." Haruhi smiled at Milliana.

"What do you think of being the part of host club?" Milliana asked Haruhi.

"Well, at first I thought they were weirdos. 6 crazy men. But after a while, I realized that they aren't that bad. Rich people can be odd." Haruhi replied seriously.

"Ohh, I see. What do you think about me? Will I fit in just fine?" Milliana asked Haruhi thoughtfully. Hoping for her opinion.

"I think you will suit in just fine." Haruhi reasured Milliana.

Not long, they arrived at the next station. They walked together to the academy. Soon after they entered the class, teacher started the lesson. Untill then, everything was was really nervous about her first day in the host club. She was sure that she was ready about their crazy behaviours. But, something unexcpected happened.

"Welcome to the host club." All the hosts welcomed Milliana.

The hosts were wearing princely cosplay. Except Haruhi. She was wearing the usual Ouran uniform.

"For the love of shinigami…" Milliana depressedly cornered and mumbled

Something was different. She didn't see the king. Tamaki Suoh. He wasn't there.

"Where was Suoh-senpai…?" Milliana asked but suddenly stopped when she saw Tamaki was frustrated at the corner of the room. He was holding his teddy bear.

"Well, this explained why Haruhi didn't wear costume today." The twins patted Milliana's shoulders.

Milliana widened her eye, and looked over Haruhi.

"He offered me to wear a Victorian princess costume. No way I'm going to wear that." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Tama-chan, are you alright?" Honey and Mori tried to comfort Tamaki.

"These guys are unexplainebly insane." Milliana hoplessly commented to the issue.

Kyoya approached and formed his devilish smile: "Because of your debt yesterday, could you please start your work as a secretary."

Milliana jumped and sighed. She tooked her board and a sheet of paper. She started to write the report of the host club activities. She wrote in 300 characters/minute. All the host club members stared at her.

"Oooooo, so fast!" they exclaimed happily. Haruhi sweatdropped. Kyoya nodded.

"This is normal you know. All secretaries in my previous school wrote in this speed!" Milliana sighed. This is gonna be a long period.

When the girls started to enter she just sighed,and sighed, and sighed. After all, she thought that the creation of the club was pointless. They did nothing except fake romances. But since it was her debt, she wrote everything that they did, and wrote the selling of photobooks. Milliana was teased by them, but at the end she laughed. Finally, it was over, and Milliana whispered to herself:

"Well, I guess they aren't that bad" She smiled to herself and walked happily home.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if I misstyped or missspelled. English isn't my mother's tounge. I'm a disclaimer and I don't own Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club. Please wait for the next chapter.

Spoiler (wahahaha, my first time to make a spoiler):

The host club followed Milliana home, and they discovered something they weren't supposed to know!


	4. Chapter 4

Aurhor Note: Hi,I'm back again. Please enjoy this chapter. The host club accidently discovered Milliana's darkest secret! What it would be? Find out on this chapter!

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 4:

The Dark Secret

Milliana climbed the stairs. She panted. She was late for the club activity. Her eyes looked for the class plate, Music Room 3. After a few minutes of huffing and panting, she found the room. She knocked the door and find 6 young men, and a woman stood there.

"Oh, it's just you, Milliana." Hikaru commented.

"No fun, I thought it was a customer." Kaoru exclaimed.

"Whatever, cousins. Sorry for coming late." Milliana tried to catch her breath.

"That's okay, but you are 10 minutes late." Tamaki looked at his watch.

"Milli-chan, Milli-chan! Put on this costume!" Honey approached and gave her a frilly costume.

Milliana took the costume from Honey and stared at it. What theme did they decide earlier? She guessed as her eyes looked everyone from head to toe. Tamaki wore a tall hat with red suit, Haruhi wore a frilly looking costume too, but for man. Her cousins wore chesire cat costume. Kyoya wore caterpillar costume, Mori wore a rat costume, and Honey wore a bunny suit.

"The price for the costume is 300.000 yen. Exclude the bandana and the shoes." Kyoya suddenly apeared behind Milliana.

"Okay, you guys are going with Alice in the Wonderland?" Milliana asked.

"Yes, probably. At first Tamaki-senpai asked me to wear the costume that you're going to wear." Haruhi patted Milliana's shoulder.

"Ooh. I think you're going to look good in it." Milliana turned around and went to the changing room. While Milliana was in the changing room, Tamaki asked the twins;

"You guys are her cousin, right? Do you know her house?"

"Yes, milord. According to the latest data, she live in an apartment 500 meters away from the station." Hikaru explained.

"She refused to live in the Hitachiin mansion. She prefered to rent an apartment by herself." Kaoru added.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Followed her home. Her house seems to be interesting…" They all smirked.

10 minutes later, Milliana showed up. She wore a white silky dress, with a frilly pink apron on the top of it. She wore a pink bandana with a big ribbon accent. She unbraided her pigtails, so her hair was down. She wore ankle socks, and replaced her black shoes with pink pumps. She suited Alice pretty well. All the host clubmembers almost cried, (especially Tamaki and the twins. They cried happily) because the clothes that they picked for her was a perfect match.

Not long, customers started to show up. They all feel happy and laughed a lot. Milliana thought, they did a great job to make women happy. They weren't that bad. She wrote on her report paper all that they did. And the summary only has a line:

Making other people feel happy.

Soon, the club activity ended, and the host club was ready to excecute their plan. They even dragged Haruhi. Milliana took off her costume and changed to her uniform. She packed her bag and said goodbye:

"I'm first, okay. Bye" Milliana waved.

"Bye" The others replied, and directly huddled after Milliana left the room.

"Okay, now, Kyoya tell your private assistants to prepare the car. We will follow the direction Milliana was going." Tamaki ordered.

"Yes." Kyoya called his assistans to prepare the car.

"Haruhi, do you know where the station is?" Tamaki continued.

"Hm… It's the same station that I go everyday. I know the place, only 5 or 6 kilometers from this school." Haruhi thought.

"Okay. We've got everything that we need. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. Let's go! Kyoya's car is waiting." Tamaki cheered and ordered the gang to move.

~Meanwhile~

Milliana had just bought her train ticket. Only around 5 minutes, she already got inside the train. She closed her eyes and started to do soul perception. She located more than 50 kishin eggs scattered around Japan. She wrote quickly on a piece of paper. Concentration was needed to know the excact location of each kishin eggs.

"an egg in Hokkaido, an egg in Kyoto, an egg in Karuizawa, another one in Aomori." Milliana mumbled. Anoher 5 minutes passed and she had arrived in the next station. She went off the train and got out from the station. She walked lightly to reached her flat. She was too busy writing the locations of the kishin eggs that she discovered earlier in the train. She didn't notice there were other people around her. It was the host club. They trailed her. Suddenly Milliana stopped and turned the opposite direction from her home.

"That was weird, she was supposed to go over there." Kaoru pointed to the direction leading to Milliana's flat.

"Our mother said she was supposed to live there." Hikaru pointed to the same direction as Kaoru.

"Maybe she forgot something." Haruhi tried to quite them.

"Look" Mori said without any expression.

A tall woman appeared in front of Milliana. She wore short yukata and a pair of genta. She had the eyes and tounge of the serpent, and didn't have any nose. Her hair was bundled and it was clear she was looking at Milliana.

"We should help her!" Tamaki panicked.

"No, Tama-chan. There must be a reason she targeted Milliana. Let's see if she can handle this." Honey stopped Tamaki.

"As I expected. Amamiya Miki, I knew you were hiding here. In the name of shinigami-sama, I'll take your soul." Milliana shouted at her.

"See. There is a reason." Honey explained to Tamaki.

"Shinbusen student, let's see how much you've got" The kishin egg woman unbundled her hair and it became so long and tried to wrapped Milliana till death.

"She's killing Millianaaaaaa!" All the host club panicked.

In a flash of purple, Milliana changed her pigtails into large bat wings and dodged Miki's attack.

"You won't kill a half witch this easy" Milliana squatted and tripped Miki's foot. Milliana swung one of her sharp wing, tried to cut Miki's body. Miki shielded herself from Milliana's attackt by using her long hair. Miki stood and launched her next attack:

"Hair neddle!" She shouted as her hair turned very sharp.

Milliana flew and avoided all her attacks,she chanted softly:

"Bat… bats…bat…bats" She cupped her hands. One in front of her chest, one in front of her stomach. In the middle, purple light showed, then she raised them .

"Nightmare Lorelei!" She chanted as she flew higher.

Hundreds of bats started to huddled Miki. Those bats bit Miki's hair and body. Miki screamed and tried to let go the bats.

"My bats will consume your body, then your evil soul. But I see, you won't be die that easy." Milliana explained and flew to the ground. She changed her batwings into her usual pigtails, and transformed her right arm into a sharp wing.

SLLAASSSHHHHHH!

She cut Miki's body into half, and the red soul appeared.

"Bat grab." A string with a bat on the end appeared from Milliana's hand. The bat bit the soul and enveloped it with it's wings. It absorbed the soul. (A/N: Well actually, Milliana absorbed the soul by the bat. Not the bat ate it and Milliana got none.)

The host club was astonished. They were dumbstruck. By soul preception, Milliana knew the host club was there. She sighed:

"Come out, you all."

All of the host club showed up. They all jawdropped. Frantically, they all asked Milliana questions:

"What are you? How did you do that? How come you can change your pigtails into wings? How did you manage to have bats from your hand? Are you somekind of hero or something? Are you E.T?" They all asked sooo many question. Milliana sweatdropped and dragged all the host club to her flat.

~Inside the flat~

"Calm down everybody. I'll explain this to you. Please don't tell anyone abot this, okay?" Milliana made all 6 men and 1 woman sit on her living room.

"Okay." They all nodded.

"I'm half witch half weapon Milliana Milderd. A DWMA or usually called Shinbusen student. I was assigned by Shinigami-sama to come to Japan and locate the Kishin eggs and witch souls here. You guys weren't supposed to know about my real objective here. Besides, I'm not going to stay in Japan for a long time. After I finish investigating all the evil souls and witch souls, I'll go back to Death City,Nevada." Milliana explained.

"Ooh, I thought witches and people like you are only fairy tales?" Haruhi commented.

"No. people who can change their body into weapons or have magical powers are real." Milliana spoke.

"Don't worry Milliana, you're secret is save with us!" the twins patted their chest in a very symetrical way.

"Hahaha, you guys are really symetrical. Kidd-kun is going to love you guys." Milliana laughed.

"Milli-chan, who is Kidd-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh, Kidd-kun is my friend in Death City. He is the son of Shinigami." Milliana replied.

"Your world is interesting we see this Kidd guy?" Tamaki asked Milliana.

"Ugh, Suoh-senpai. If I tell him, I will be scolded by Shingami-sama to expose my mission to a all Kidd is the son of Shinigami himself" Milliana refused.

"We aren't strangers, Milliana." Tamaki replied.

"We are your friends." Honey added.

"And cousins." The twins smiled.

"I guess you're right." Milliana smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly thunder started to rumble. Haruhi jumped:

"Guys, I think we should be heading home now."

"Waa! She's chikened out!" The twins teased Haruhi.

"She's right. We will be caught in a traffic jam if we don't hurrry." Kyoya looked at his watch.

"He's got a point. Let's go host club!" Tamaki ordered the gang to leave.

"Let's go Takashi!" Honey grabbed his bunny and followed Mori outside.

Milliana waved. As the gang rushed outside leaving her alone. She sat down. Hugged her knees and looked at her cellphone.

"I missed you guys." The look in her eyes softened as she picked her phone and texted to Maka.

Author note: Dumdumdumdum! Chapter 4 = completed. A few more to go, just wait and I'll update! It's not over yet! Sorry if I misstyped or misspelled. English isn't my mother's tounge. Reviews please ^^…. And… Thanks for reading…

Spoiler:

Chapter 5:

Milliana had completed her mission. Will this be the end of Milliana and the host club?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. BUT I DO OWN MILLIANA. SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

Is It The End?

Almost 3 months past. This was one of the longest missions in DWMA. Though, she didn't mind, since this was a private and top secret mission from Shinigami-sama himself. Milliana had finished locating all the kishin eggs in Japan. After 3 months scanning through Japan. Milliana was in the class, untill her mirror rang.

"Wuss up!" Shinigami exclaimed through the mirror.

Milliana jumped, and almost the whole class turned to her. She blushed. Her cousins chuckled. She excused herself to the toilet and answered him there.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama? Please don't call at times like this…" Milliana sweatdropped.

"Ah, sorry, Milliana-chan…." Shinigami smiled awkwardly and continued.

"You did well on your mission! That's good for you! You can come back here now. By the way, we've got a mission for you!" Shinigami bounced backward.

"That soon? But I made friends here? How am I supposed to keep in touch with them?" Milliana panickedly answered. Eventhough, they already discovered.

"That's fine, you can always contact and visit them." Shinigami smiled happily.

"Alright, Shinigami-sama. I'll be back by no time." Milliana sighed in relieve and put her mirror back.

Milliana sighed again. She needed to think a way how to tell the host club. They would be upset. For sure. Class was ran over the music room. Gently, he opened the door. She made sure her face wasn't sad. She rubbed her face abrubtly, and greeted everyone;

"Aah , hi guys!" She smiled halfheartedly and saw the whole scenery in front her.

"We're not done yet!" They exclaimed in harmony, they were putting on their costume.

"Hahaha… Late, huh? Let me help you!" Milliana laughed and helped Honey to put on his grandpa costume. Milliana looked pretty sad somehow. Of course, she was going to leave Japan in no time. Shinigami already booked her a flight back to Death City tomorrow. Milliana halfheartedly did her work. And Haruhi caught her sad eyes. After club activities was over, she went to talk to Milliana.

"Something bothered you?" Haruhi tapped Milliana's shoulder.

"Yeah, and it is pretty important." Milliana forced a smile.

"What is it. You can talk to us about it?" Haruhi gently asked.

"It's hard to say…" Milliana spat it out. The others that caught their serious conversation scooted closer and listened to them.

"Well, everybody is here. I guess it's time." She forced back tears. Leaving her new friends was hard.

"I'm going back to Death City, where I belong." Milliana forced her tears harder than before. She felt warm dot of water formed in her eyes.

"You do! So soon!" The twins worriedly asked her.

"Who will write reports for us!" Tamaki cried. Even harder.

"We will miss you, Milli-chan…" Honey replied with tears formed.

"…." Respond from Mori.

"well, I guess no more easy reports, then." Kyoya sighed. Adjusting his glasses.

"We will miss you. But we'll sure to contact you…" Haruhi smiled. Milliana broke to tears and hugged her. They all made a pretty great group hug (except Mori and Kyoya).

"I will miss you too…" Milliana forced a smile. But this time, it wasn't beause of her sorrow, but the flood of happy tears. Milliana let go.

"Thank you…" Milliana spoke and packed her bag.

"Wish me save trip okay! Tomorrow, 5.25 sharp!" Milliana waved goodbye!

"See ya!" They all exclaimed and waved back.

~The Next Day~

"Thanks for being good friends!" Milliana and all the host club members did the group hug again.

Milliana waved and disappeared in the crowd. They all waved goodbye.

"Haru-chan, is she gonna be okay?" Honey looked at Haruhi.

"Yes, she is a strong girl. And as long as we support her, No way she'll lose." Haruhi replied.

A/N: IT'S DONE! I'm finished writing the whole story! Sorry for the terrible grammar and typing and… spelling. Please give reviews. I love them! Wait for the epilogue…


End file.
